Unbelievable
by garnet thrill
Summary: Izzie/Addison. Oneshot with possible continuation. Izzie bakes muffins. Yum.


This is the first fic I've submitted, so review, please! Oneshot for now, but I might continue it. Izzie/Addison. Contains femslash; don't like, don't read. Rated M for (hot) sex.**  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. Obviously. Don't worry, I'm keeping them safe and sound in their little...cages...heh.**

* * *

I woke up to the smell of freshly baked muffins. Lazily trailing my arm down the already-cool space on the bed beside me, I confirmed my suspicions: Izzie Stevens was already up and baking at this early hour. I reached down off the bed and picked up a long T-shirt of Izzy's, pulling it on as I walked out of her bedroom. Since I always have the best luck, I ran straight into George O'Malley coming out of the bathroom.

"Uh, Dr. Montgomery...wh- uh, good morning." He rushed off to his room, more than a little bemused.

I smiled to myself, then continued down the hallway, down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Izzie, what's wrong?" I tried to make my voice as stern as possible.

She looked up, frowning slightly. "Huh?"

Taken aback as usual by her...well, _hotness_, I had to pause for a second before I replied, "You're baking. Something's wrong," letting the faintest trace of a smile ghost my face.

Relieved, she grinned. "I just know how much you love muffins, so I made you some for breakfast, but then I thought I should make a batch for Joe and Walter, since we kept them up past closing yesterday, and then I figured that if I was making them for us and Joe and Walter, I had to make some for George, and Mer and McDr- um, Dr. Shep- um, your ex-husband-"

"-yes, Izzie, I know who he is." I smiled and moved closer to kiss her gently.

As we were still grinning each other, both of us obviously contemplating hopping back into bed for a quickie before work, I heard the last voice I wanted to hear when I was standing here, gazing at my Stevens in her cute little apron.

"Morning, Izzie. Morning, Addie," he added from force of habit. Eleven years; old habits die hard. "Wait, _Addison_?"

I turned to him, breathing slowly. Deep breaths. In, out. Okay. "Yes, Derek. Is your vision impaired?"

"Well, no, uh, I think I'll head back upstairs, or, uh, wait, I'll get one of those muffins...uh, yeah, they look good. Yeah. I'll get one for Meredith too...well..." He mumbled something else, trailing off. He might as well have run away, as fast as he was going.

Izzie laughed. "Oh well. I suppose it can't be easy seeing your ex-wife with a hot girl."

"Mmm. Have you looked in a mirror recently? Hot doesn't begin to describe you."

She put the final tray of muffins in the oven, then slowly turned around. "Okay, name a word that does describe me."

"No words. How about..." I leaned in, hands enveloping her face, and slowly, tantalizingly kissed her, my tongue moving slowly into her mouth, exploring it as if I never had before- even though I had. I knew I was torturing her; Izzie's impatient. I nibbled her bottom lip, triggering a gasp. Then she kissed me back, rising onto her toes to push me back into the counter.

She was trying to top me?

Quick as a flash, I turned us both around and stared deep into her eyes, then slowly moved my hand down, down, down to the waistband of her shorts. I traced squiggles on her stomach, making her breath more and more ragged as she grew more and more wanting. I was itching for her to do more than kiss me, too, but this was almost as fun. Finally, I slid my hand in, feeling Izzie's heat, inserting one finger, then two, moving against the counter. Gasps turned into moans, which turned into a climactic cry as she came. I smiled as she opened her eyes, licking my fingers.

"What was that?" O'Malley asked, rushing into the kitchen. "Oh my God, you guys didn't just- But you were going at it all night!" He threw his hands up in the air and yelled behind him, "Unbelievable!" as he stalked out the door.

"You _are_ unbelievable, Addy," she whispered into my ear.

"And I know it. Come on, let's go get dressed. We can eat the muffins in the car."


End file.
